Despite Appearances
by Morbid Maxwell
Summary: Okay, I'm supposed to pretend to be Kai's friend so his Grandfather will leave him be, in return he's supposed to keep my secret and help me win my best friends heart... so when did I start wanting to win his instead? [Yaoi AU Cliché but meh...]
1. Chapter 1

Maxwell: Okay, its been over a year since I've updated this. I went back and fixed up the disclaimer and the way it was posted so it doesn't look so…horrible. Um, the first chapter has no changes to the story so, if you've read and are re-reading….then don't worry, all the same lameness from last year.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I don't want to be told I'm cliché cause, you've may read this type of story, but not from me so….screw off. The title, plot, and lameness are mine. I stole it from no one so don't hype on it.

(This first chapter may be Kai centric. I did not intend on having it this way, but, that's how it worked out. And I'm not playing favorites being that I am a major Kai fan, so don't get all pissed about it, or don't read the story.)

_**Despite Appearances**_

Chapter One

The rain beat down hard on the limo which pulled in front of the mansion. The driver stepped out and opened an umbrella to shield himself from the rain. He walked to the other side of the car and opened the door for the passenger.

"We're here, Master Hiwatari." He announced with a bow.

The boy inside had grey/midnight blue hair. His eyes were a blood red and stood out brightly against his milky complexion and black clothing. He wore black, baggy pants, covered with zippers, chains, and safety pins. He wore a black tank-top with a skull on the front; underneath he wore a torn, long sleeved, fishnet shirt. His nails were painted black and he wore black eyeliner to complete his appearance. (Since I couldn't come up with a way to describe them; those blue marks he has on his face are still there, just black. And if this is a problem, don't read the story.)

"Master Hiwatari!" The driver exclaimed. "Why are you still dressed like a hooligan!"

The boy did not respond. Instead, he got out of the car, and into the pouring rain. Doing so caused his black eyeliner to run down his face like black tears. His hair lost all of its gel (1), and spiked in a downward style. His loose clothing suddenly tightened against his curved body (2) as he made his way up the steps to the house. He opened the door and stepped inside. It was amazing. Everything looked as if it cost thousands of dollars (and it did), with all of the gold and marble statues, the expensive furniture. Before he could take his first step, he was stopped.

"Master Hiwatari!" The driver yelled as he ran into the house. "Do not even think of stepping on the rug as of now!" He pulled the boy back to the doorway. "Please remove your shoes this instant Master Kai, as you have already tracked in enough mud as it is!"

"Fine, Barker, don't have a cow." Kai replied. He kicked off his dirty sneakers and proceeded to the living room. As he went to take a step onto the carpet, he was stopped again. "What is it now?" He asked impatiently.

"Do you plan on meeting your Grandfather dressed like that?" Barker asked.

"Is there a problem with that?" Kai asked.

"Yes, there is." Barker told him. He handed Kai a small pile of folded clothing. "You are to shower and change into these."

Kai looked at the clothes with dismay. "You've got to be kidding me." He said mockingly.

"I'm sorry to disagree, Master Kai." Barker told him. "Now please hurry." He stressed on the word hurry.

-----

Kai toweled his hair dry as he checked himself out in the mirror. He glared at his reflection. 'I can't believe I have to dress like some preppy freak.' He complained to himself. 'I didn't even want to come meet the old bastard.'

There was a knock at his door. A young girl opened it and poked her head inside. "Master Kai? Are you decent?" She asked.

"Shouldn't you have asked that before entering?" He asked her bitterly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized. "Your grandfather is waiting for you in the dining room when you are ready." She informed him.

"Whatever." He replied before throwing his towel on the ground and leaving the room.

The young maid watched him walk down the hall, and head into the dining room. She sighed heavily and leaned against the wall. "I hope he doesn't stay. What a stuck up little fu-" She began. "Oh, Barker-san!"

Barker smiled at her, gently. "He's not as bad as he seems. Normally he's a nice child, but he recently lost his parents. Please give him a chance."

"Well, if under those circumstances…" She trailed off.

"Thank you." Barker said before heading into the dining room. Upon entering, Barker overheard Kai and his grandfather speaking.

"So, Kai," Voltare began. "How have you been? It's been ages since I've last seen you."

"So I should answer you?" Kai asked bitterly.

Voltare laughed. "Boy, you're stubborn, just like your father." He shifted in his seat. "But I guess you would be a little nervous, I mean-"

"Who said I was nervous?" Kai asked. "I last seen you when I was four; I don't want to start any relationships now."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Voltare said sincerely. "I was just hoping to help you during your time of need, being that your parents are gone."

"They died, that was a month ago." Kai, bitterly, replied. "And I don't recall seeing you at the funeral."

"I'm sorry about that." He told the teen. "I tried to make it, but I was out of country at the time."

"Well I don't need anyone now, my mourning period has passed." Kai explained. "So what else do you want?"

"Well, now that your parents are gone, and you have no other relatives available to take you in, you'll be living with me." Voltare told him, cheerfully.

"They weren't available? I heard they didn't want me." Kai told him, his tone quite smug. "They didn't want a freak in their households, didn't want another pain in the ass kid."

Voltare let out a laugh. "You sure are a spunky one!" He told the teen. "I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

"Sure, whatever." Kai told.

"Now, about school," Voltare started, but Kai didn't allow him to finish.

"Don't plan on sending me back to that all-boys prep school." Kai told him. "Not if you want a happy life."

"Ah, yes, the boys academy." Voltare said. "Well, since that school is out of the picture, how about one of these other fine academies?" He asked. He handed Kai some pamphlets. "Do any of these schools suit you?"

"No." Kai replied.

"You didn't even look at them." Voltare said.

"Because I don't want to go to another one of those all-boy, puppet master, schools." Kai told him.

"Kai, you are a Hiwatari, and having one of these academies on your records will look good." Voltare argued. "People expect to see your name at one of these elite schools!"

"That's why." Kai explained. "I'd rather go to one of these local schools. I'll still get an education there. Plus, it'll cost you hell of a lot less." He pushed his seat back and stood. "And if you have a problem with that, I'll just move into my own place."

"So you do plan on staying?" Voltare asked, quite surprised.

"I'll stay, but only, if I don't get stuck at one of those academies." Kai told him.

Voltare sighed heavily. "Fine, as long as you stay, why should I argue with you?"

"You won't." Kai told him. "Now that that has been decided, I'm going to sleep. Good night, grandfather." Kai said before leaving the room.

_-Despite Appearances-_

Maxwell: Looking back….horrible! I re-read for a laugh and ended up mortified….but yeah.

Okay, again, I know as an anime boy his hair comes naturally spiky but…that seems lame for this.

Boys have to have nice bodies, not muscled up, but not….ecks?...ya know?


	2. Chapter 2

Maxwell: Whoa….this is odd. Lol-I came on here a year, to the day, I had posted my story and just laughed! Lol-but here I am, some odd days (or weeks) later and decided. I guess I can update. Yeah, so…I had started it at home but…I don't get anything done there (with the story I mean) so…I hope it comes out okay. I'll try to stick to the original idea as long as possible.

Spiffy Info:

Pairings: Ha, I wish I was that far in…

Warnings: Mm….an almost incest like moment… bluenette is a word!

Music: **A Question of Lust** by….um….yeah….

Saying: "The more you hate me, the more I want you." –Um…don't recall where I heard this; I think I used it in a one shot…

About this chapter: We get characters! New ones even though Kai is the hottest! Oh, and since this is AU…I get to choose Hiro's age-ish area. Um, a little implied Tyson/Max….IMPLIED….yeah….

Just for the record: This is **FICTIONAL**. If it really happened, do you think, **I**, would have access to such information? Hell no. No one would even think of giving me a glance. So no, this isn't real. If you are offended by what is to happen…please go. I hate being told not to write what I don't know… And no, the characters aren't mine, but they're not yours either, so, if you're allowed to make yourself a character and fall in love, they have the same rules, with each other.

_**Despite Appearances**_

_**Chapter Two**_

"_I'll be gentle….just relax."_

_The bluenette began to shake in his captors arms. "I-I don't know…I don't even know your name."_

"_You will soon, Tyson," their lips pressed to his collarbone. "But it's not important right now…"_

_Tyson, as he was called, flushed. "W-wait," he gasped as he tried to stop the prying hands. "No, thi-this isn't right…we'll get caught."_

_The captors hand found the buttons of Tyson's attire. They disposed of that problem quickly, running the zipper sensually down his crotch, causing his hips to buck into the awaiting hand. He found himself whimpering, rubbing himself to them._

"_P-please," he whined. "D-don't tease…please…"_

_They lay him back to the hard object that supported his writhing body. He could feel their mouth engulf him. His hips rocked and bucked into them. His breathing was ragged, almost pained. He began to moan loudly. "M-more…more…"_

Tyson's eyelids slowly fluttered open, a frown adorning his features. He heard a moan past him as warmth and wetness invaded his lower abdomen. He groggily sat up and made a beeline for his belly, as he went to scratch it away he rubbed his hand in a pool of his own…juices.

"Ah! What the-!" he rubbed his hand off on the already soiled sheets. "Ew! Nasty! Gyah!" He cursed under his breath as he cleaned himself up. He got up and headed straight for the shower, a look of displeasure etched into his features.

-----

Tyson headed towards the kitchen, the towel clinging to his wet hips. He pulled out a bottle of milk, drinking it restlessly. Some of the contents dribbled done his chin, running in a thin stream. He parted his eyes as he pulled his lips away, a small sigh passing his moistened lips. He looked down frustrated before slamming the bottle to the counter. He was about to storm back to his room but the solid wall of a body prevented him from doing so.

"Watch it Hiro!" he snapped. He tried to step around but was caught at the wrist. "What!"

Hiro smirked down at the young charge. "What probed your prostate?" he asked with a laugh.

Tyson's face flushed. He squeezed his eyes shut. "Hiro you're disgusting!" He tried tugging away hoping to avoid anymore of his embarrassing predicament. "Stop, let go!"

"Aw, don't be so fussy," Hiroshi whispered. "And look, you've got white stuff all over your face." He laughed a bit. "Looks like you've just given the best blow job of your life."

Tyson's face flushed and only worsened as Hiroshi's tongue ran up his chin, cleaning the stream of milk away. "Hiro!" he stammered as he stumbled backwards, falling hard on his bottom. "Quit teasing me!"

Hiro snickered. "It's just a joke, don't fret kiddy." After a moment of looking at the clock he spoke, "I lied; you're going to be late for school again. Fret."

Still irritated by Hiro's antics, it took a moment for the words to sink in. "Damn it!" Tyson yelled, shoving past his guardian and to his room. Cursing himself and his brother, he grabbed for his clothes, school belongings, and most importantly-his hat. Without so much as a 'see you later' he was out the door, his bike carrying him as fast as it possibly could.

----------

"Are you sure you don't want a ride Master Hiwatari?" Barker asked as Kai stepped out of the house. "It is your first day and, well, maybe it'd be best…"

"I'm fine Barker," Kai said once more. "You don't have to watch over me like some eagle, or dog, guardian-whatever…."

Barker bowed his head. "I'm sorry Master Hiwatari. I've just grown fond of your company, over these years watching you grow….to see you taking your own steps is hard on an old mans heart…" Looking up, he found Kai's eyes on him. A heavy sigh escaped the boy as he turned, mumbling, "Fine but we're not taking the stretch limo…"

-----

Kai watched as everything blurred past him. His dark eyelids falling heavily from the rush, making his head ache. He finally turned away from the window, closing his eyes, and resting into his seat. With a heavy sigh, he frowned bitterly, in his mind arguing the fact that cars other than stretch limos exist. He looked up to see Barked smiling in the rearview mirror.

'Old mans heart good my ass,' he thought to himself. 'You just didn't want me walking like the living dead.' He let his eyes wander again, watching the younger school kids and morning workers start their day. He looked at no one in particular, being it was mostly middle school kids. For the few high school students he did see, he showed no interest. They were all just so….

"What do think so far Master Hiwatari?" Barker asked.

"Hm." Kai replied.

Barker smiled simplistically in the rear view mirror as he turned down an abandoned street. He turned his eyes to the road just in time to see a young man on a bike shoot out from the bushes, swatting leaves out of his face. He looked up just to see the car hurtling towards him, afraid to move he covered his face. The screeching of tires and a small bump was all that earned him.

He fell to the ground, mostly from fear, losing his cap in the process. His eyes widened as he sat on the ground, shaking. His eyes shifted to the car door as it opened, he sprung to his feet, quickly pulling his bike up. "I'm sorry sir, I'm late for school and I didn't mean to-"

"Are you alright?" the man asked. "You're not hurt are you?"

"N-no!" He got back on the bike. "Really its okay." He bowed his head. "I'm just going to-"

"Are you sure you wouldn't like a ride?" the old man asked. "We could send for your bike later; I'm sure Master Hiwatari wouldn't mind."

"No!" Tyson was alarmed at the title "master". "I-I'm fine really!" he took off at a quick speed. "Sorry! Bye!"

"Young man! Young man!" Barked called after him, but to no avail. With a sigh of dismay he turned back to the vehicle to see Kai, resting on the hood of the car. "Master Hiwatari," he bowed his head. "I'm sorry about the wait, it seems we've just had a small run if with a young man, maybe a potential classmate," he nodded to the tire marks burned into the ground. "Oh, it seems he's forgot his cap," Barked made an attempt to pick it up but Kai took a step forward grasping it between black nails.

He examined the dirty, ancient cap. Flipping it upside down he caught scent of the young man-a warm scent of fields and a boyish musk-according to the name written at the top, this was Tyson Grangers scent. He kept sight on the object for a moment longer before flipping it between his pale fingers once more, making his way back to the car.

"Master Hiwatari?" Barker asked.

"Let's go Barker," he replied, stepping past the man. "School will be in session soon."

----------

Tyson ran the steps of the school, his breaths ragged. He cursed under his breath, cursing the fact he lost his cap and back tracked it with no success. "Just my luck," he snarled. "At least if I showed up with it I'd have an excuse!" The incident from the early morning flashed in his mind. "If 'Master Hiwatari' hadn't tried to run me down I wouldn't be here right now!" He gripped the door knob and flung it open, "if I ever meet this Hiwatari guy I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!"

Stepping into the class all eyes fell upon him. There was a chorus of laughter as his friends and peers mocked his messy hair style, wind whipped upon his skull. He sulked as he slid into his seat, slouching down trying to avoid the gazes.

"Now, now, class." The teacher reluctantly stifled a giggle. "Leave Mr. Granger alone and let us continue our studies shall we?"

-----

"And you just left?" his friends stared at him, mouths gaping. "Are you stupid! You could've sued!"

"Wasn't gonna make a big deal about it…." Tyson mumbled into his textbook. "Look, can we just drop it?"

"Shh!" the librarian hushed from behind her desk. Her sharp eyes watching them intently from behind the gold wired frames.

"Sorry," a young blonde replied. He smiled at her, his childish grin making her melt as she smiled back. With a small wave he turned back to the rest of the group. "Really though, you could've been seriously hurt." His blue eyes were wide like a child with their hand caught in the cookie jar. "Didn't you think about that?"

Tyson felt his face warm as he looked away. His face warmed at the puppy dog gaze that bore upon him. "Sorry Max," he replied keeping his eyes off the boy. "Next time I'll be a little more careful."

Max smiled softly. "That's all I ask." He replied. "How could I go on with life without you?" Rounding the table he came next to Tyson his arms encircling the other boy. "You are my reason for living after all." He snuggled against the other boy, his cheek pressed to Tyson's. "You are the love of my life you know…"

Tyson felt his face warm. "K-knock it off Max!" he flushed as he wriggled away from the boy. "That's not funny!"

"But I was being serious," the blonde whispered so as not to attract attention. "Don't you love me back?"

Tyson laughed. "Sure thing Max," he laughed. "I'd love to have my way with you."

Max laughed as the bell rang. "Well damn," he laughed. "Just when we were getting somewhere the bell rang." He gathered his books. "Maybe tomorrow, or this weekend, cause now its set." He winked playfully before catching sight of another young man. "Hey, there's Rei," he waved. "See you in class Tyson!"

Tyson laughed. "Yeah, see you then." He gathered his own belongings, cramming them all into his backpack. "Max…." he laughed under his breath. He threw the strap over his shoulder and made a grab for his cap, rudely remembering it was no longer with him. "Oh well….guess I'll have to go find a new one."

Just as he headed for the door, a gaggle of students shoved past him, all in an excited rut. There were eager whispers, many energized comments buzzed through the room. Students were on their toes, shoving others over, all trying to get a look out the giant windows. Tyson didn't even bother with trying to sneak a peek through there; instead he went out into the crowding halls.

"Man, what's going on?" he asked aloud to no one in particular. "Will someone tell me what's going on?" He felt a hand latch onto his list and drag him through the gathering crowd. "Hey, what the-!" He looked up to see Max's blonde head bobbing in front of him. He smiled as he let his fingers brush the soft skin of the American boy. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Not really but you've gotta see this!" the enthusiastic teen chimed. "It's crazy!"

Tyson opened his mouth to ask, but was pulled into the shorter male who was leaning into him, his hot breath blowing on Tyson's neck. "See?" Max asked as he pointed to the stretch limousine parker out front. "We've got a transfer student and they're rich…" His voice was filled with a child-like awe. "How cool is that? But maybe they'll be a total snob." He looked up at Tyson, his kitten like characteristics causing the boy to blush. "What do you think?"

Flustered, Tyson could only gape. "Um-well-I guess-" The tardy bell rang. 'Just in time,' Tyson thought to himself. "Wait…damn, we're going to be in so much trouble!"

-----

The teacher stood at the front of the desk, her toes tapping impatiently on the tiled floor. "Now that you're all here," she seethed on the last word as her eyes pin-pointed on Max and Tyson. "By now you're all aware a new student has arrived at the school. That being said I'd like to introduce him; Mr. Hiwatari?"

All of the eager eyed students turned to the door. Tyson rolled his eyes, catching sight of Max who grinned at him. He smiled back but his attention was soon grabbed when he saw the same driver from that morning step inside, followed by a young man with quite the attire.

'N-no way,' he thought to himself. He shot up, out of his seat. 'That's Master Hiwatari!'

Midnight blue/grey hair; blood red orbs; facial make-up dark as the night; clothes meant for the walking dead-this was the guy who tried to run him down on his bike? The pale youth looked at Tyson, much dismay in his expression.

"Mr. Granger!" the teacher snapped. "Show some respect!"

Ignoring the woman he asked, "You're Master Hiwatari!"

Kai looked up. He blinked nonchalantly. Taking a few steps over, his eyes bore down on Tyson. This cause the shorter youth to recline back into his seat. Once the young Master was upon him, he stuck his hand out in which the familiar cap resided. "And you're Tyson Granger I presume?" he smirked with a smug satisfaction. "I was right; you are as pathetic as I first thought."

_**-Despite Appearances-**_

Maxwell: Well….Happy Valentines Day, not really but-okay, my was good but still-I'm now just getting this up so I hope it's enjoyed. Hell, it ended on a cliff-hanger but its something! Well…..ta-da?

Um, not going to get to the reviews right now….I'll handle it later, but thanks for reviewing and I hope to see some familiar as well as fresh faces!

(1). About the clothes meant for the walking dead….nothing against the "Goths" since I wear stuff that is considered so. Just, a term. Also, I hope no one seemed too OOC but this is an AU fic so….whatever….


End file.
